A Synonym for Distraction is--
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: Atobe is Tezuka's biggest distraction, taking him on trips, various outings, and demanding constant intercourse. Tezuka suffers while cramming for his winter semester exams. (Imperial Pair College AU.)


**Pairing: Imperial Pair (Atobe/Tezuka, Tezuka/Atobe)**

**Genera: Comedy, Romance**

**Word Count: 1,625**

**Summary: Atobe is Tezuka's biggest distraction, taking him on trips, various outings, and demanding constant intercourse. Tezuka suffers while cramming for his winter semester exams.**

**Author's Notes: An idea that I had floating around in my head for a while. I thought it would amusing to write about one the many challenges Tezuka faces while dating Atobe.**

**Also, special note in reference to how Tezuka and Atobe refer to each other. Tezuka and Atobe are at this point on a first-name basis, but they often still use each other's last names when they are being either more serious or trying to come off rude. They also do it sometimes in public around their peers, (although that is irrelevant to this fic). Anyway, I hope this is an enjoyable read. I do not know exactly how entertaining it is and I am aware Atobe's personality has been slightly altered to make this idea work, I don't_ really_ think he would go to such lengths to prevent Tezuka from studying, but I hope it is enjoyable from a comedic perspective none the less.**

* * *

Frigid gusts of wind swirled around outside the window, howling to be let inside the warmth of Tezuka's apartment. Winter in northwest Germany was expectedly colder in comparison to the favorably higher temperatures Tezuka was used to in Tokyo. Luckily, his boyfriend's monetary resources provided him with a toasty heating system that certainly made nights like this one feel like it was spring.

Tezuka pitted his fellow classmates who did not have such a luxury; studying for finals while wrapped in multiple blankets must not have been a pleasant experience.

Heat on, windows shut tight, no winter weather could distract Tezuka's focus from studying for his impending exams. He also had his cell phone turned off so certain people would not disturb him.

Admittedly, Tezuka's study habits were in lacking lately. Constantly, his boyfriend and partner in studying abroad, Atobe, was an incessant pest. Daily he heard, 'Tezuka let's go ice skating!' or 'Tezuka I hear the Rügen Cliffs are just divine in the winter!' But truthfully, most of the time, Atobe's sex drive was the thing that kept Tezuka from studying.

And every single time, Tezuka was coerced into going on whatever adventure (sight-seeing or sexual) Atobe decided upon. This time, no. He refused to receive a bad grade because his boyfriend was distracting him. Whatever Atobe wanted the answer would be _no_.

Tezuka got a couple good hours of study time in before the doorbell rang at noon. Sighing, he stood up from his desk, hoping it was a package.

It wasn't.

A heavily bundled up Atobe stood outside his door, not looking that cold in is thermally heated coat and various accessories.

"Kunimitsu, darling, you haven't answered your phone all morning!" Atobe said, arms folded across his chest, exasperated and displeased.

"I told you, I have three exams tomorrow. And I've barely gotten any study time in..."

_Thanks to you._

"Oh, don't worry I promise I'll quietly sit on your bed, okay?" Atobe appealed, smiling.

That was a lie, and a bad one. Tezuka sighed, letting his boyfriend in and closing the door before they both froze.

As promised, Atobe took a seat on Tezuka's King-size bed, about twelve feet from Tezuka's desk. The silence lasted about ten minutes, Atobe checking his cell phones for messages and attending to his e-mail. The luxurious absence of sound ended when Atobe spoke up, "Are you warm enough in here?"

"Yes." Tezuka's baritone voice gave a curt reply.

"No drafts?"

"None."

"...The heated coat I bought you still works properly?"

"No problems to speak of."

Atobe shuffled a bit on the bed, fingers curling around the cotton sheets. With a huff, he stood, marched up behind Tezuka and leaned over his shoulder.

"What is that you're reading..?"

Startled, Tezuka dropped his pencil. His head whipped around, glaring at his boyfriend. "My History textbook. I know you have the same one..."

"Oh, silly me." He fought a grin. "Didn't recognize it I guess." He poorly lied.

"Atobe, please, leave me be for an hour and we'll have lunch, alright? You should study until then, too..." He pleaded, hoping to be left for at least an hour.

Pouting, Atobe's shoulders slumped and he returned to the bed, reaching into his leather bag and pulling out an identical European History textbook. "I've already memorized all the material..." He complained.

Tezuka had no idea what part of his day Atobe spent on homework and reviewing class material, but his grades were as good as Tezuka's—better, even, due to the distraction of Atobe himself. Maybe Atobe was doing this on purpose to make Tezuka's grades slip so Atobe would have the best grades... No, no, Atobe would never do something that low. He simply did not know when to leave Tezuka to his work.

The silence then lasted for longer periods over the hour, interrupted every time by Atobe attempting conversation. It was more tolerable than him leaning up behind Tezuka, though.

Atobe insisted they eat out for lunch, despite the cold. Tezuka insisted on bringing his Mathematics textbook, despite Atobe contending that logarithms and graphs of functions could wait until they finished eating.

Tezuka studied until their food arrived, closing his books while they ate to finally appease Atobe with a proper conversation.

Lunch ended without issue and Tezuka began to feel a little sorry for giving his boyfriend the cold shoulder. That did not mean he was going to stop doing so... But if Atobe was patient, he would be rewarded later.

However, Atobe's patience when it came to Tezuka-related matters was only so limited.

They arrived back at the apartment, Atobe back on the bed, Tezuka back to his notes and textbooks. A blissful twenty minutes went by before he heard: "Kunimitsu, let's have sex."

Guard off, even though he had expected this at some point, Tezuka briefly tensed, jaw shifting and tightening. True, Atobe was the one to instigate most of their intimacy, but that did not mean Tezuka was by any means unwilling—or that throughout studying all morning a re-occurring distraction was not the image of Atobe behind, beneath or above him in all his silk-skinned nude beauty.

Sharp, Atobe noticed. "Oh... Normally I have to do a little more insisting but... You're in the mood already~." He purred.

"I'm _not_. I'm working. Later." He punctuated the last word firmly.

The purple-haired man grinned ear-to-ear. "You know, it's been proven that some exercise between study sessions is helpful for memory recall~."

"I haven't heard such a thing before."

"Oh, damn it Tezuka, get over here and fuck me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"One round!"

"No, and you _know_ it will turn into ten if we have one."

Atobe shot up from his spot on the bed, for a second time accosting across the room to Tezuka's desk. He whirled around the chair Tezuka sat in, immediately taking a seat on his lap and assaulted him with a kiss before Tezuka could respond.

"Kei–" Tezuka tried to protest, but quickly his senses were washed over entirely by Atobe's soft lips, erasing his volition—begging him with irresistible passion to reciprocate, to forget all else, exams or otherwise.

Pulse racing, Tezuka's mouth had no choice but to mold to Atobe's intensity, joining in his vigorous desires by reaching down to unbuckle his own pants. Hands and mouths raked all over the naked forms of either man in seconds. The first two rounds took place in Tezuka's chair; they then migrated back to the bed for the remainder of the session.

* * *

Hours later, Tezuka woke up in his bed. He groaned, sitting up in a haggard stupor. His arms lashed about, searching for his glasses through blurry vision. He soon heard the clink of metal and re-adorned the glasses. Vision clear again, he looked to the digital clock on his bed-side table. 9:00PM.

Tezuka's heart dropped in his chest. Night? Was it not just 2:00PM moments ago? Tezuka's gaze shifted to Atobe, still buried below the blankets. He glared and gave Atobe's shoulder a rough shove to wake him. Momentarily, the violet-haired man sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah… I guess I was more tired after all that than I thought…" Atobe remarked, turning his gaze to Tezuka and smiling.

Tezuka did not return the gesture, instead running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Off-and-on they must have gone at it for three hours, and then slept about four.  
"Unbelievable…Now I only have an hour left to study." He concluded, figuring in time for showering and other before-sleep preparation if he was to be asleep by 10:30PM. He groaned again, ignored the aching of his hips, pulled on his pants, and went straight back to his study materials. He paid no further mind to Atobe, not in the mood to start an argument.

Atobe seemed unaffected. "For some reason, it's usually the best when you know you're supposed to be doing something else~."

Ugh.

Tezuka figured this was his fault for even letting Atobe inside that morning.

* * *

The next day, Tezuka returned home spirited, but mentally drained. As it turned out, all three of his exams went smoothly, as he felt confident giving answers to most of the test questions. He was certain when they were graded his marks would be high in accordance with his usual record.

Entering his apartment, Atobe was already there, finished with his examinations for the day. Kisses greeted Tezuka immediately, and Atobe seemed energetic, somehow unaffected by what would be a stressful day for most students.

"How did it go~?"

"Well. I'm sure I did well."

"That's good, I know you would never fail a test." He complimented, oblivious.

Tezuka stared at him a moment. Was Atobe truly clueless or was his faith in his ability to do well on tests just really high..?

He decided it did not matter much, and that it would be best to stop thinking about the mechanics of his boyfriend's mind and instead about the subject material for his last two exams that would be taking place the following day. Luckily, they were in subjects he had spent more time reviewing over the last few weeks.

"Anyway, I have two more exams to study for." He informed Atobe, brushing past him and heading toward his desk."

Atobe pouted. "We can study later…"

Tezuka sighed. "I _will_ kick you out this time if you don't behave. Last night I lost over six hours of time that could have been used for studying."

"I told you sex is good for memory retention."

Exasperated, Tezuka sighed softly again, giving up on responding. This time as he worked, a sacred thirty minutes past before Atobe spoke to him again.

"Kunimitsu, let's have sex."

Tezuka flung a near-by pillow at his face.


End file.
